1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present inventive concept relate generally to a display device. More particularly, one or more aspects of example embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display device and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display (FPD) devices are widely used as a display device of electronic devices, because FPD devices are relatively lightweight and thin compared to cathode-ray tube (CRT) display devices. Examples of FPD devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, and organic light emitting display (OLED) devices. The OLED devices have been spotlighted as the next-generation display devices, because the OLED devices have a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, a thin thickness, low power consumption, etc.
An organic light emitting diode included in a pixel of the OLED device may be degraded as time passes. Luminance of the pixel that is emitted corresponding to a data signal may be reduced as the organic light emitting diode is degraded. Thus, a compensating method of the degradation of the organic light emitting diode has been studied.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.